The Bless Child
by Percabeth forever1238
Summary: Who's this demigod? With a new war coming, will she help or will she betray. With a powerful god/goddess as a parent and many blessings, will they win or will they get destroyed. (Second book, so please don't hesitate to tell me how to improve)
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV  
(A memory as a 5 year old)  
I saw a man in their 30's maybe 40's that had black messy hair and swirling sea green eyes with a warm smile. He was handsome. Then I saw that man put a sad smile while giving me to someone. That someone was my mom. She had hazel like eyes and dark brown almost black hair. I cry. Now I don't know that man but I know he is special.

(A month from now(on the weekend))  
I was walking, home from the gym. What! I like to stay fit. As I said I was walking home early. I usually came home about 3:30pm but today I was tried so I decided to go home. It was about 1:30 when someone- no- not someone but two strong people grab and put me in a black car. It wasn't until a few minutes later when we came to a stop and took me out of the car. They took me inside to find R.G (those are his initial). Then R.G took me to a room. I squirm in his arms but he was strong then me. Also having the advantage that mine hands and feet were tied. He then untied my legs to tie them to the bed post. Then with my tie hands he tie them on the headboard. I scream until he put something in my mouth. Then he sat on top of my waist. With some of his might he pulled up my shirt. He looked hungry at my breast. At that moment I knew that I was going to get raped.

(End of memory)  
After that day I wasn't exactly the same. Something change in me but I cover it up with my happiness. The guy that raped me, left to go to another state before I had a chance to report him. I haven't told anyone yet. I'm scared. My thoughts were ruin by the doorbell . Exactly at 6pm. I ran to the door and open it.  
"My girls!" I said.  
"Hello" they said together. We laugh.  
"Let's go to my room. Everything is ready in there."I said as they were coming in. They had snacks and gift. At the end of every grade we have a girls only party that goes into a sleepover. I just finished sophomore year at the age 15. I was always the youngest of class because of my birthday, August 18. I used to hate it because everyone one was bigger than me by months or a year. Also people used to treat me different like I was a kid. (This information is not important)

(Couple of days later)  
My parents and friend's parents are debating whether to go to New York, to California or to camping for the summer. Some how the parents manage to get 2 week and a half of from their jobs. They were in a deep conversation about it. Once in a while, I would hear my name or my friend, Diego name. I would also hear it's dangerous, or it time. This worries me about the trip because who wouldn't when they hear it dangerous.  
"Boys, come here." Anna said. By the way she is Diego's mom.  
"Girls, you too." My dad said.  
"So we are going to New York. When we are there stay with us most of the time. It is a big city. We don't you guys getting lost in the big city." Diego's dad said. As he said that Diego's mom and my mom look nervous. I decided to not ask why they were nervous. But I was suspicious.

But I never knew going to New York was going to change my life.

* * *

**Hello guys. I decided to make a new story. If you know my other story 'the sirens' I will put up a new chapter tomorrow because since today (August 30) is my birthday and thought I will be nice today. If you like this story I will put up the next 2 to 3 chapterso tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

So far that I know about going to New York, is that we are staying for 2 week in a apartment. We are also going in a plane which I'm grateful for because I think I have ADHD and if we went driving...let's just say it wouldn't be great. I can't wait to go to New York. We were leaving tomorrow night to get to New York on Monday morning.

(Time skip to tomorrow morning(6 am))

We just boarded the earliest plane. I was in the seat that was next to the window while Diego sat next to me. My parents said we should arrive at 10pm but the time New York is different so we would arrive there at 1pm. I was really excited about the trip. You ask how I know, well I literally almost packed all my clothes with 2 of my favorites plus 3 of my favorite pairs of shoes that includes heels and small bag of don't know when you have to dress fancy. This is my first plane ride so I am excited and scared, who wouldn't. For the first 20 minutes I played around with my charm bracelet that I had since... I really don't know. It had the 12 Olympian syblom which I think is really cool. Then 10 minutes doing but squirming in my seat. 25 minutes looking outside while tapping my name in morse code. 25 minutes doing my hair. 40 minutes talking to Diego and 2 hours of reading. It felt like for ever but we just landed. When we landed I had a flashback or/and memory. This one was new.

I was in a fancy place. I realized that I was in a underwater and I was breathing fine. That was until I saw a young adult. He was about 20 years old. He was handsome with his dark brown almost black hair with green mixed with blue eyes. He was like the other guy. This guy right here came running to while I ran away giggling wildly. Then the flash back ended.

"Dezy, it time to get off." Diego said while getting his and my bag out.

"Oh. OK sorry about that." We got off the plane and then we took 2 taxi to a place to rent 2 cars. One for my family and the other one for the other family. Once we pay for the cars, the parents drove to the apartment we payed for. We were going to share the apartment so they wouldn't have to waste a lot of money. This apartment had 4 rooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a small living. To be fair this was a big apartment for an apartment. For the rest of the day was busy. We were just getting ready for the summmer.

But I never knew that my life will change here.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 days after Monday)

It was early in the morning. We were walking to the beach. When I mean we, I mean, Diego and I. Our parents let us wonder around since they thought it was good for us. As I said we were walking to the beach because it wasn't that far away. It took us about 20 minutes to get there.

"Dezy let's go ready." Diego complained.

"Find let's go." I said with smirk. It has been a while since I been to the beach. When I go to the beach I feel connected with something but I don't know what. The water was perfect to swim in today. As I touch the water, I felt power surge through me. This always happens to me with water, for some reason. I walk back to set down our stuff down while Diego ran in water.

Just I finish putting the stuff down, I heard Diego said "come on. I will race you to the water then the one who swims the farthest wins."

"Fine. Ready 1...2...-"I started to run.

"Hey. That not fair." Diego said while he ran. I was a good 5 feet ahead. I ran into the water ,as I did, I felt power surge through me. I began to swim. I love to swim but with the waves make it hard. I always love a challenge. I finally got to my limit. I couldn't go any further. As I look behind me I saw Diego struggling. I had to giggle cause I usually he don't struggle. Somehow he managed to glare at me. I started to swim back at him.

Once I got near him I said teasing "I see that you need help."  
"No I am perfectly fine." Then he started to slowly swim to me. As he did I swam backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing but...This." The started to chase me. I quickly turned around and started to run - wait scratch that - I started to swim away. I could hear him behind me. My mistake was looking behind me. As I did, I bump into someone. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and a sun kiss tan. You can tell he is a athlete. That was when I realized that he was looking similar to both the guys in my flashback.

"I am so sorry for bumping into you." I said.

"No worries about it. You seem that you are not from here." The guy said.

"Ya, I am from Arizona. I long way from here." I said trying not to be rude.

"Percy Jackson." He said as he took out his hand.

"Daisy Gomez." I shook his hand.

"What did you get yourself into now?" I heard Diego said.

"Why do you think that I did something wrong?"

"Cause, I know you and plus you are talking to a stranger. No offense." He said as he looked at Percy. Percy just chuckle.

"I not a stranger. She knows me?"

"You do?" Diego said.

"Ya I do. His name is Percy Jackson." I said.

"We in that case I'm Diego García."

"Hello." Percy said with a loopsided grin.

I took a big risk and said "I want to get you better."

"I thought you knew him." Diego said confused.

"Not really-"I was interrupted by Percy "Well she knows my name so I am not a total stranger."

"That is so true." I said going along.

"Dezy." Diego was warning me.

"Also sure why not. I don't know much people outside my camp so sure why not." Percy said calmly. Then it was uncomfortable silence.

"Let's go to shore and walk around if you want." I said trying to break the silence.

"Sure." Said both guys. We swam back to shore.

"I will be back, if you don't mind." Percy said clearly hiding something.

"Sure go ahead." I said.

Once he left Diego said "What the heck where you thinking. Sometimes I think I don't know you. Now asking him to get know him better when we are leaving in a week or so."

"I really don't know why I ask but in my guts I knew him so I as and you know I will not go against my guts." Trying to say it calm. By the time I finish Percy was coming.

"Hey, I thought you were going to leave me." Percy said with a smile. I saw him eyes. In his eyes I saw many things that he shouldn't have.

"Let's walk that way." I said pointing to the way we were going to walk. The rest of the day was good enough. We got so much in common. I even got his phone number.

But I never realized that he was something else. I never realized that I was something else too.


	4. Chapter 4

(Friday of the 2nd week)  
Annabeth POV

Piper, Jason, Leo, Clasypo(Leo was not dead but went to rescue Clasypo), Percy and I were having a peaceful meeting. We were granted 2 weeks in the mortal world, well more like 12 days because we have to be here for capture the flag. If we stay together the our arua to monster will smell like a grandchild of a minor god. Frank and Hazel were also granted this but they decided to spend it together.

The meeting was peaceful until Percy said "We could go meet my new girlfriend an-" He was interrupted "What!?" Surprisingly that wasn't me, it was Piper. I knew that Percy was to loyal to cheat on me. We went through tautraus because of love. We have been through two wars because of love.

My thoughts were ruin because Percy said "wait, let me rephrase that. Come and meet my new female- ugh - just come and meet my new friends."

"Describe them to me." I surprised myself by saying that.

"Wise girl, please don't think anything bad. Please." Percy said begging. I had to give a small smile. It sweet to know he cares about me.

"Percy it is fine but describe them to me." I said really calmly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

It took a while but Percy finally - after 15 minutes - he said "If we-" Percy said pointing to all of us "-minus Clasypo - sorry - plus Hazel and Frank, could have make a child, then that's her."

"Explain more. I still don't understand how." Piper said carefully yet thinking.

"Well dearest Piper, she acts like you. She put contact then she put glasses to hide her eye color. She also cut her hair, choppy-"

"Shut up. I don't do that." Piper interrupted Percy.

"You would have done it too. Now let me finish. As I say, she cut her hair choppy. Then she knows the limits of fun and she will follow rules like Jason. Also she has the craziness and tinkering of Leo"

"Hey nobody can be like me. I am unique. I am-"

Leo got interrupted by Clasypo "Leo would you please shut up and listen." All you could hear is Leo grumble "fine."

"Please nobody else interrupted me. Plus she looks innocent and can be scary but really isn't just like Hazel and Frank. She also have Annabeth's 'smarts', well not really cause she is not as smart as wise girl, sorry got of track for a second. She is also prepared for anything. Also some pride. Last but not least she, she has my loyalty, crazy acts and my sass." Percy said while posing. I faceplamed and gave a small grin.

"She sounds interesting." I said. I really never thought about all our personalities and hobbies together.

"By the way, what is her name." Clasypo said hesitating.

"Her name is Daisy.-" Leo gasp very quite that you could barely hear. "-The she has a friend name Diego." Leo gasp again. I know that Percy and Daisy don't have anything but it was relief for me that she has a boy-friend (well not together but as friends).

Percy continued "He is also a weird mix of personalities. He can steal literally cause he is stealthily. He a joker and a charmer. He also has tinker alot so I am guessing that he has ADHD. He also knows the limits of fun just like Daisy."

"Wow that is a weird mix of personalities." You could hear Jason say.

"Know that I think about-"

I interrupted Percy to say " You can think. I just thought that you has a brain made out of seaweed." Everyone laugh at the comment while Percy was just pouting. I gave a small smile. "OK guys we going to hear what Percy had to say." Everyone quite down.

"As I say before I was rudely interrupted, I am proudly to say, that I think Daisy and Diego are demigod."

"Really Perc, you have been with Greek and Roman demigod for about 6 years and you say that you think they are demigod." Jason said with a small smirk. Everyone gave a smile or a grin.

"Hey in my defense I been with demigods for 6 summer not 6 years. So-" Percy was thinking again which stills surprised me. "-So about a year. "

"Congratulations, Percy finally understood math." Leo said giving a grin. Percy glared at all of us, but every one just gave a smile.

"Just quick question: How do they look like? You describe their personalities but how they look." Leo said. Wow Leo can pay attention.

"Wow Leo you can pay attention." Percy said echoing my words.

"I know, I can pay attention." Leo comment back.

"Well for you information, Daisy is about 5'6. She is just slightly smaller than Annabeth. I really don't know her eye color but she has brown contacts. And a weird yet natural long, color hair and has slightly muscle. She is also looks like a Latina."

"Percy, can also pay attention." Piper said to me. I gave a small smile.

"While Diego is about 5'9 or 6. Has chocolate brown with a mix of blue eyes. Light brown maybe some blonde hair, is probably a Latino but looks white and he also has muscle." Everyone stand up and clap.

"Why are you clapping?" Percy said confused.

"We are clapping cause you can pay attention and describe well." Piper said.

"If we go meet them what will we do." Clasypo said quietly. She was so quiet that I almost forgot about her.

"How about a movie. I haven't seen one since I was 6 or 7." I said

"Yah. A movie would be fine. We could go and see the new movie Aquaman." Percy said really happily.

"Really seaweed brain. We can't always do things with things that have do with the ocean." I said trying to have Percy to listen to me.

"But I love the ocean and it is the only one that has to do with the ocean." Percy complained. He was giving me his puppy eyes, wait more like seal eyes.

"I have an idea. We will go see the Aquaman, while Percy pays for the tickets and snacks. If you agree raise you hand up." Immediately everyone raise their hand except for me.

"Wait, why me!?" Percy complained.

"Because you have mortal money." I said. Then I raise my hand with a small smile.

"You too wise girl. I thought you were with me."

"Well this is a good deal."

"Fine." Percy grumble and with that he went to call Daisy and Diego on his monster proof phone that Leo made.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy POV

(Friday of the 2nd week)

With the car we rented, Diego was driving us to the beach because we were bored as we were I heard my phone ring. I look at the ID and it said Percy Jackson. I answer.

"Hello" I said, putting it on speaker mode.

"Hello, so I was wondering if you and Diego want to go to the movies, tomorrow. I will pay the tickets." Percy said. Then you could hear a crash in the background.

"Leo, stop playing around." A girl voice said.

"But I am not play around." The guy, I think, Leo said. Then there was chaos. People yelling at each other."Guy's because quite I am trying to call someone." Percy yell and everyone quite down. Diego and I laughed quietly during the chaos.

"Sorry about." I heard Percy say.

"No,no that was fine. It gave us a laugh." I said trying to laugh again.

"Who's is us?"

"Wow you do pay attention, I just thought that you were an idiot."

"Hey. I can when I want to." I gave a quite giggle.

While I giggle, Diego answer for me." When she means us she means me and her."

"No hello."

"Nope"

"As I was saying before there was chaos-" Percy said the last part louder "-would you like to go to the movies. I would the tickets."

"Sure" Diego said

"What movie are we watching?" I ask

"Aquaman-" then you can hear laughing.

Even though I didn't know these people, I ask loudly so they would hear "Did he just strike a pose?"

Everyone answer "yes." Percy is such an idiot.

"So my friends and I will go watch Aquaman, and I thought that I should invite you so you can meet them." Percy said.

"Sure. What time?" I said.

"At 11pm, at the same movie theater we went to."

"Okay, well bye."

"Bye Perc." Diego said waving at the phone even though Percy couldn't see him.

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow." And with that he hang up.

"Well for now we can enjoy the beach. Let's go." Then we went to the beach.

(Time skip)

(Saturday at 8am)

"Diego wake up. Time to get ready. I want to leave at 10:30 to get there early and meet Percy's friends."

Diego look at his clock and complain "it's barely 8"

"Come on" I was struggling to push him of his bed.

"Fine" Diego said as he went to go take a shower. I made breakfast, for both of us. I just realized that everyone was sleeping.

"Hmmm, that smells delicious." I heard Diego say.

"Scramble eggs, pancakes and bacon."

"Oh did I ever told you that you make the best food right after my mom."

I blush slightly "Why thank you, gentlemen." Then I hurry to take a quick shower. I put some black shorts and a black t-shirt. Then called Diego to come.

"What do you need."

"I need you come and pick out my outfit." This a secret. Diego has some good sense of fashion. I gave him an ugly outfit, he will change it to an OK outfit. I think it is from hang out with me to much.

"Really, just go from a casual outfit."

"Ok but what kind of casual. I have casual to go with friends, to go to school, daily, weekly-"

"It is fine. I know you want a good first impression but just go for a casual for going out with friends."

"I have 3 outfits."

"Three! Sometimes I wonder why I help you. Come on show my the outfits." I show him. One was a some light blue jeans, a pastel purple shirt and a gray cardigan. The second one was blue denim jeans shorts, a black t-shirt and pattern jacket tied around the waist. The last one was moron(?) ankle high pants, a thin light brown jacket with a white t-shirt under.

"I think the first one. It shows your personality and I don't want to spend so much time on the outfits." Diego left to let me change. (OK to be fair I did want to wear this outfit). Then I put my contacts and glasses on. Before I knew it, it was time to leave.

(Time skip)

As Diego park, I texted Percy. This is how our text went.  
(D= Daisy, P= Percy)  
D- We are here. Are you here, I was expecting you to be early even thought you always late.  
Moments later Percy responded.  
P- Hey! I am not always late. Today I'm early. Meet me outside the doors  
D- Fine.  
And I left the chat. That was until I realized that it was 11:40. Oh man we were early and Percy is early."Diego, we are meeting Percy outside the doors."

"Well let's go." We got out and walk to doors. Percy was already outside.

"Hey, are you ready to meet them. They might be really crazy." Percy said.

"Who said I didn't like crazy. I'm crazy." I snap my fingers and gave a smile.

"There is no way your friends are crazier than Daisy." Diego said.

"Don't say that you didn't warn you." Then we walk inside. When we walk in I saw 5 people. There were 3 boys and 2 girls.

Girl number 1 had blonde hair that was in a high ponytail, gray eyes, and a lean figure. She was wearing a gray shirt, denim shorts and gray converse. She had no makeup but she truly beautiful. What surprised me is that she had a book. Girl number 2 had kaleidoscope eyes, her light brown hair was in a fishtail braid with a feather. She was wearing a flowly, floral dress and some black flats. She had natural beauty. Girl number 3 or the last one, look like a goddess. She had a carmel color hair and almond shape eyes that were hazel color. Her hair was normal braid with a gold-ish headband. She was wearing a lose white dress.

Then the boys. Boy number 1 had blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a lean figure but more muscle. He was wearing a purple pain shirt and khaki shorts. He looked so much as superman. Boy number 2 had brown hair that look like it has been burned and chocolate,warm brown eyes. He look like a elf. He wasn't as muscle as Percy or Superman (Boy number 1) but he does some muscle and a lean figure. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with overall and a tool belt. Then I realized that he looked familiar, but I swear I have never seen him.

"Hey dezy, the blond guy looks like superman." Diego said whispering with a grin. I had to giggle silently. So it wasn't only me that thought that Boy number 1 looks like superman.

"The Blondie and Native American girls looks the slightly tense, not so much but barely. I am guessing by the way both of them are they probably the boyfriend of one of these guys." I knew this because I use to be like them when I went out with my crush - well as friends - I also act that way.

"I love it when you can read people but not really red them." I just blushed slightly.

I decided to introduce myself. " Hello, my name is Daisy." After saying that, I realized that I sweetly. I really don't know why I say thing sweetly to people I don't know, but one thing for sure I HATE it.

"Hey, I'm Diego."

Blondie close her book and said "It is nice to finally meet you -" Her voice you could barely tell that it had had a hint of jealously. "- My name is Annabeth."

"I am guessing you are Percy's girlfriend because he talks alot about you." I said as Percy blush.

"Percy there is no need to blush about it, it is perfectly normal." Diego said teasingly.

"Well in that case I'm." Annabeth said.

"I'm Piper, Jason's girlfriend." She think I will take Jason away.

"As Piper said. I'm Jason. Jason Grace." His last name trigger me. It gave me a memory. (More like two)

In the memory there was a girl. She had black hair and electric blue eyes. By the looks of it, she looks like was 10 or 11. She was teaching me how to use a dagger. Then it change. I remember that I was getting rape. Grace was R.G last name. A tear fell.

I was back to reality. I wipe me tear away.

"I'm Leo Valdez." His name also trigger something. This one I was a mini Leo and a mini me drawing boat or ship. Then I came back to reality.

"I'm Clasypo, Leo's Girlfriend." She blushed slightly. They were probably a new couple. I smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but we got to get going if we want to see the movie. It's going to start in less than 7 minutes." With that we went to buy our snacks and went to watch the movie.

But I never realized that my memories actually meant something.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI!**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't posted something yet. It was just my inspiration... well it isn't there any more.**** IT'S GONE!**

**I know it won't be an excuse to those who read this and actually like. (I really don't like my writing but one of my friend told me to post the stories I write, so really I do this just because of her)**

**Thank you to those who read this and actually like this. I know my writing sucks but I do these because it is fun and because of my friend that support me.**

**I will try to post something either on New Years Day or the day after January 1. (****I live in Arizona. I'm writing this at 10 at night on December 31)**

**Have a wonderful New Years Day!**

**Baiiiii**


End file.
